


Crown of Ice

by LSWritings



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I suck at tags I apologize, Lego, Ninjago, Ninjago 10th Anniversary, Ninjago Zine, Retelling, Season 11, not romantic - Freeform, the ice emperor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSWritings/pseuds/LSWritings
Summary: The Ice Emperor has only ever known life on the throne. He is the emperor, nothing more, nothing less. But suddenly all of this is brought into question when  I green clad warrior is brought before him with claims of a life he hold no memory of. Who is this Zane Julian?
Relationships: zane Julian/lloyd garmadon, zane/lloyd
Kudos: 20





	Crown of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 10th Anniversary to Ninjago! I haven't been drawing much, but I wanted to show my support somehow. So I decided to post my writing from the Ninjago Zine, which was such an honor to be a part of! I'm very happy and thankful to be part of the project and part of this community. Ninjago has always had a spcial place in my heart since I was a kid. I have many fond childhood memories involving Ninjago. And now, years later as an adult, I still adore it! I hope you like my story I've written. I know it's not a new chapter of The Oni Boy, but I hope you like it nonetheless!

It was always cold, though I would not know. My body had grown numb decades ago. I was accustomed to the ice. It was all I have ever known. My breath visible. Breaking my body free of my thrown repeatedly. My hand permanently bound to my staff. My subjects constantly shivering. This was my life. It always had been. And it always would be. This is what my life was set to be for all eternity.

At least, that is what I assumed.

Until the day my advisor, Vex, brought to my attention something quite bizarre. A group of strangers who appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. They stood out in their color-coded clothing. They were weak to the cold. I was certain they would freeze to death, or be mauled by the wolves who inhabit the woods. However, they were saved by the village. Those fools continued to defy me, thus I sent my samurai to punish them accordingly.

It was here, the other worldly strangers showed what they’re capable of. It was rather impressive. They held their own and protected the village with ease. I could use their powers in my ranks. And it seemed my path would soon cross with theirs. Soon, I learned one of them was coming to my fortress.

A boy dressed in green. Despite how young he was, he held himself like a leader. Determined, strong, skilled, stubborn. I could use this boy on my side. He soon approached, wielding a weapon in the shape of a giant man of white, green, and gold. I sent my ice dragon to challenge the metal giant. I watched from afar in amazement at the boy’s skill. Yet despite his strength, my own beast was able to bring him down. He was captured and Vex brought the child before me. He was roughly thrown to the floor, waking up after the shock of his battle knocked him unconscious.

I struggled against the ice that held me to the throne. Something I had grown accustom to after so many years. Once the ice was shattered, I descended down to meet the young warrior. I wanted to see such a skilled fighter up close. His youthful eyes met my own. He seemed to scan me over for a moment. A frosty gasp escaped him lips.

“Zane?” He slowly got back on his feet. “I – I don’t understand. How is this possible?”

That name? He had addressed me in a way I had never known. The foreign name left me rather confused. I am the Ice Emperor. Yet this foolish boy seemed to fail in understanding this. “What did you call me?”

“Zane! Your name is Zane!” He insisted. “Don’t you remember?”

He looked at me much like a broken child as he attempted to approach closer. My guards stopped him, crossing their spears in the way of his path, making him jump back slightly.

“Step back.” Vex ordered. “You are addressing the Ice Emperor.”

The green clad warrior shook his head in irritation. “I came here for you Zane. I came here to bring you home.”

How strange…

I had never seen this boy before. Yet, he spoke as though we were close. As if we shared a history and more. It was utter nonsense. The cold must have broken the child’s mind. How pitiful. For decades I dwelled within the ice. The cold of the empire was all I knew. 

“This… is my home.” I gesture around.

“No.” The boy insisted once more. “Ninjago is your home!”

He daringly shoved against the blades keeping him back, staring at me with great stubbornness. This boy expected me to believe his words? How could I? This place he spoke of, I had never even heard of it before. What had he called it?

“Ninjago?” I repeated slowly.

The boy continued to push against the guards. “Think Zane. Try to remember! We were all together! We were fighting Aspheera and… and… she banished you with her staff.”

Aspheera? Ninjago? Zane? I could not help but wonder if these were all merely pieces of fiction meant to deceive me. My mind began to wonder and question, until Vex’s voice caught my attention.

“Don’t listen to him. He lies.”

As I suspected.

“It’s the truth!” The boy barked on. “Zane, you have to remember something. Or… someone. Master Wu. Or Pixal. Or… or… Kai?”

More names thrown at me so relentlessly. It was growing exhausting. None of these names mattered to me. However, try as I may, I could not repress the curiosity building inside.

“Who?”

“Kai! Remember when I threw his reds in with your whites and all your clothes turned pink? And you had to dress up as the pink ninja? Remember?”

As he rambled on, a smile came over his face. Perhaps in remembering what seemed to be a fond memory for him? Or perhaps, in hopes of the little story awakening something in me. A small part of me almost wished these stories were mine to share with him and his other color-coded allies. I searched through my mind for any memory similar to the description provided. I tried to remember such as story. But…

“No.”

“He seeks to deceive you. To confuse you. Let me deal with him, my lord.” Vex bowed to me as the boy glared daggers at him.

I wondered if that glare came from anger. That his tricks were indeed failing to work on me. Or was there truly something I had forgotten long ago? I doubted this to be so. I stared the child down, daring him to challenge me. His glare melted into a face of defeat. His eyes found my staff, looking it up and down. Perhaps my grip tightened around it? But I could not be sure, for my hand had grown numb long ago.

“You were holding the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu when it happened! It… it must have corrupted you somehow. How long have you been here Zane? How long have you been holding that?” He pointed to my staff.

Once again, he called me Zane. It seemed he lacked to understand who I was. A punishment may be required. But not yet. I found myself intrigued to see where this little game of his ended. 

I looked to my staff, thinking of memories and time I knew to be true. “Many… decades.”

“Decades? Time must be different here…” He looked unsure, perhaps even worried. “I don’t understand how, but… Zane, the scroll has corrupted you. Corrupted your power. You have to put it down!”

Again, he pushed against the guards blocking his way. The way he spoke. The knowing look glimmering in his eyes. I was sure. He knew of the staff’s power. It was concerning. It seemed impossible. But that look in his eyes… somehow, he had seen it before. This left me asking many questions. I grew tired of this.

“He seeks the scepter!” Vex accused.

“Don’t listen to him Zane!” The boy continued on. “This isn’t you! You’re a good person! You’re my friend! You have to trust me! Put it down!”

“See? He desires it for himself! Seize him!” Vex ordered.

The guards strode up to the child, blades ready to strike, forcing him backward. He carried no weapons. However, I was certain he needed none to put up a fight. After all, he had made it this far in these unforgiving lands.

The guards charged, swinging to kill.

“No!” The boy skillfully dodged their attacks.

As my soldiers continued their assault, he held his own. He dodged and struck with great precision. His master, Wu I believe he called him, must have trained him well and for many years. Despite his youthful age, he fought with the skills of a true warrior. The cold did not seem to slow down anymore, his lungs likely learning to adapt.

He quickly made his way for me, for my staff. Once close, I struck him with my ice. With a gasp of pain and shock he recoiled to the ground. His movements ceased. Yes, against my armies he was strong. But against me, he was weak. The guards approached to restrain him before he awoke again.

“Behold his treachery.” Vex spoke. “One moment he speaks of friendship, and the next he tries to steal your scepter. Allow me to destroy him, my lord!”

I looked down at the boy again. I thought back to his energetic eyes. A face so young, but with eyes so wise. Wise beyond his years. I wondered what this child had gone through. Had I truly once been a piece of his life? Had I once been his friend? His actions here were more than worry of death. But my need for answers outweighed any logic I had.

“Lock him in the dungeon.” I commanded.

Vex seemed wary of this choice. “But my lord –”

“You heard me.” I struck my staff against the frozen ground, daring him to question my choice.

After a moment, Vex turned back to the soldiers. “You heard the emperor. To the dungeon with him!”

I watched as two of my men dragged the strange boy away and out of sight. Such a desperate child, it was almost pitiful. Such an attack on me was worth a far greater punishment.

I hesitated.

Why?

Those who oppose me must always be removed. That is how I have stayed in power for so many decades. However, I could not bring myself to end this boy’s life. Against my better judgement, against my advisor’s words, against the boy’s very actions. Perhaps I am a fool. Despite the logic of the situation screaming in my ears, there was something even louder holding my attention.

The boy’s eyes.

The way he looked at me. Like an old friend. Dare I say… like family. It seemed far too genuine to be a mere act to gain my power. But I do not know this boy. Nothing he said rang true to my memories. Everything I know is clashing, shattering against each other like the most fragile pieces of ice. There is no simple solution to this problem. I must think before I decide his fate. 

For now, he will remain in a cell where he can cause no trouble. Or rather, no more trouble than he has already. And he has caused me trouble, for my mind continues to dwell on his words. I should know better. Know better than to let the ramblings of a child get to me. Yet here I was, pondering, confused by all he had said. Curiosity forming within my mind, cracking and threatening to shatter all I know.

Zane.

That name. I do not know it, yet it provides a welcoming warmth I have never felt before. A reassuring weight of safety I do not understand. There is a longing I feel toward that name. The boy claimed that name to be mine, and I found myself nearly wishing for it to be true. For curiosity? For friendship? For family? Most likely for all of it.

Zane.

Zane.

Zane.

Who is he?

Who am I?

I sunk back down onto the throne, the staff and ice suddenly much more heavy. The frost much more cold and bitter. The crystals forming around me much faster than before, ensuring I stay in place. My breath slow and visible as I stare out at nothing. I close my eyes and all I can see is green, shimmering with desperation. With pain and great vulnerability. Reaching out for me as if I were an old friend. I am tempted to reach out in response, but the ice holds me to the throne. And so, I stay. Yet my place now feels much more of burden than ever before.

Master Wu

Kai.

Pixal.

Ninjago.

Zane.

The Ice Emperor.

I lean back with a great sigh, suddenly exhausted. I have much to think about.

My crown of ice begins to burn.


End file.
